The Cosmic Jewel
by Themaidenvirgo
Summary: For her safety Queen Selenity and the Senshi send Serenity to another world away from Chaos and Queen Nehelenia. There she meets Jaenelle and the former members of the Dark Court. But when Chaos and Nehelenia follow her and threaten the realms Jaenelle may have to reach out for that dark power that once was hers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer I don't own SM or The Dark Jewel Trilogy.**_

_**A/N I just wanted to say that I have read the the Dark Jewel books up to dreams made flesh. I plan on giving Daemon and Jaenelle kids but please let me know if they do in the books after Dreams Made Flesh. This does happen 25 years after Dreams made flesh and of anyone can tell me the age a blood male has to be to make te offering to the darkness please let me know thanks.**_

My wings laid broken, my body bruised, my white Fuku was torn and bloody form my own blood, the now Rainbow Cosmic Crystal was nearly drained and still Queen Nehelenia stood strong. I looked at the bodies of my fallen Senshi Warriors who had sacrificed themselves by giving me their powers thus their Star Seeds so I could become my ultimate form Sailor Cosmos. The form I was to take when I became the keeper of the Galaxy Cauldron but my time to assume this form had come early thanks to the Time paradox that Nehelenia and Chaos had caused.

"Serenity give up there is nothing for you to fight for, your friends are dead, your prince is mine, and your child ceases to exist," Nehelenia sneered at me.

"That all may be so but I will not let their sacrifices go in vain." With my legs shaking I got to my feet for one more attack, the Crystal may shatter killing me but at least maybe the earth would be save.

"It's no use Cosmos give me this galaxy Star Seeds and you can join your friends." This time it was Chaos who spoke it had collected many Star Seeds from other galaxies and had set its eyes on this one, the one I had sworn to protect.

"You well not have them." I let my last attack loose only to see it had failed all that now remained in my Crystal was enough to keep me alive which I knew now life was over. I could feel Chaos gather it's powers I closed my eyes and waited for it's blast. 'I am sorry everyone I failed you all,' I thought as a single tear escaped my eye, I felt it's small splash on the back of my was all I felt confused I opened my eyes and gasped my friends were holding off Chaos' attack but how could this be their bodies still laid on the ground.

"My dear Serenity,"said the voice of my mother from long ago. I looked up into the violet eyes of Queen Selenity. "You must hurry Serenity." She held out her hand to me and help me rise.

"I don't understand what's going on?" I looked back at my former guardians each stood in their princess dresses from the Silver Mellinum.

"Your friends and I are using the last bit of our powers to save you, this world is done for. I well not stand by and watch you die again Serenity. So we will use all our remaining powers to send you somewhere will you will be safe thus ruining our chances to ever be reborn." Queen Selenity explained to me.

"No I well not let you all do this!" I could not let them do this there had to be another way, besides them giving up their chances to be reborn.

Princess Mars turned to me, Raye my friend and the Senshi of fire, was beautiful in death as she was in life her dress was a deep red, and fire licked around her ankles. "When well you stop being a Meat ball head, you are not letting us do this we are choosing to do this."

"Yes as your friends and Senshi it's our duty to protect you, Serenity," Princess Venus said. As just as her name entitled her she could have been the goddess of love and beauty, in her gold dress with her blonde hair and blue eyes. The power of love swirled around her body.

The next to speak to me was Princess Mercury and the the former Senshi of water she was the one who had been with me the longest. "Serenity, please go. Don't be foolish and stay only to be killed and our Star Seeds given to that monster."

"Yeah we would rather you escape and be safe then have another chance to live," Princess Jupiter said, Lightning danced around her. Her green dressed matched her eyes, she was the one who taught me to be brave.

I looked over each of the outer Senshi we had not been a team for very long with them but I had come to trust them as much as my Inner Senshi. They each gave me a approving nod and a smile. I stopped at Princess Saturn the youngest and deadliest of us all.

"I am sorry Hotaru you didn't have much of a life." I could not hold my tears back now as if a flood gate had been opened they rolled down my cheeks.

"What life I did have I was glad I was able to live it." For one being so young I had to admit Hotaru was wise beyond her years.

I said one last and final good bye to all the ones I had held dear, they were not just my Senshi and Guardians they were my friends who I would mess terribly. And Queen Selenity even though we were not mother and daughter in this lifetime we stilled had that connection, I would miss her too.

I looked at the portal they had all formed with their last remaining powers. "Where will it take me?"

"I do not know, Serenity, I wish I did, " said Queen Selenity with sorrow.

Just as the portal's light surrounded me, I looked over my shoulder at my friends one last time. The light enveloped me taking to a new world.

_**I hope you enjojed this one please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

hi everyone I just wanted to let you all know that my tablet was stolen from me unfortunely all my stories were on it so now i need to rewrite all my current chapters. i well try and update soon thank you.


End file.
